1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bullet traps, used in firing stands or rifle ranges and intended for retaining the bullets after the targets while avoiding the return of splinters. The invention applies to the construction of bullet traps made more especially from a lead alloy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are already known for fulfilling these functions but whose efficiency is sometimes defective to the extent that projections of splinters fly back in the direction of the shooter. Thus it is the case for the devices described in the following patents:
the device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,133 comprises a succession of 90.degree. dihedrons with vertical edge with a rear passage extended by a spiral deflector;
in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,527, an upper metal sheet, at 40.degree., and a lower metal sheet, at 15.degree., form a disymmetric dihedron with a rear passage extended by a deflector producing a deflection of about 150.degree., projecting the bullet towards a second deflector at about 150.degree. which directs it towards a container;
the U.S. Pat. No. Des. 3,104,127 describes a deflection device in which the two walls of the disymmetrical dihedron are extended rearwardly into a curved duct projecting the bullet against an auxiliary wall;
the bullet trap of U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,532 comprises a dihedron formed from an assembly of three plates with different angles leading to a retarding chamber comprising two deflectors producing a deflection of about 150.degree.;
in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,092 several parallel slanting plates deflect the bullets against a single rear plate and a lower retarding chamber has two deflectors. Such an arrangement requires a substantially larger area of metal plate.